Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 2$ and $a = 4$. $5$ $b$ $^2 + 3$ $a$ $ + 7$
Explanation: Substitute $2$ for ${b}$ and $4$ for ${a}$ $ = 5{(2)}^2 + 3{(4)} + 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(4) + 3{(4)} + 7 $ $ = 20 + 12 + 7 $ $ = 39$